kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Didactic Fractals
It is pitch black. You are likely to be eaten by a grue. Didactic Fractals is a room on Kongregate. It is arguably the best room in the whole website. It consists of Didactic Fractals, a good example being Marh, the old owner of the room. The new owner of the room is iWatchAnime. Each Didactic Fractal, known as 'Fractals', room owner also has their own lucky charm in which they can access all of the secrets of Kongregate. We earned 4th place in a forum vote, but I think they just counted wrong, because we're clearly the best. = Moderators = The owners of the banhammer. Regular Moderators Marh The previous owner (gave Didactic Fractals to iWatchAnime) and creator of Didactic Fractals. Before Marh, the regulars of Didactic Fractals were unborn, or wandering in the barren wasteland that was Kongregate before the Didactic Fractals saved it from impending doom. Marh is known to flirt with people, be really cranky, and be more down-to-earth than a mod should be. He also picks favorites and likez Pokemanz. Also, his personality will often change. Nicknamed: Sir Marhalot Gender: Chocolate aenh The painfully quiet co. moderator, who created the name 'Didactic Fractals'. Is much more intelligent and behaved than probably any other user in Didactic Fractals, or even on Kongregate. A mod before Marh, and the person that introduced him to Kongregate. They are well known to be great friends in real life. Nicknamed: hraM iWatchAnime Most recent mod of Didactic Fractals. He used to be pretty quiet, but now he's more talkative. Doesn't actually watch anime anymore, but reads way too much manga. Received ownership of Didactic Fractals from Marh, the reason still unknown. Nicknamed: iWatchy Notable Visitor Moderators Active visitors include: elGrifo (Normal room: Scribbles) The most active Didactic Fractal visitor, and is probably almost as active as aenh. He likes nomz and is well known to have pissed off a couple of users due to him having been strict one day. Gender: Male MrRubix (Normal room: Impossible is Nothing) The ultimate gamer who shines his light upon our room every once and a while. Gender: Male DragonFlame997 Just another drifter and friend of Marh's. His name is abbreviated DF, just like the room! :D Gender: ??? = Notable Regulars = A complete list of our regulars is yet to be made, for now this is all we can come up with: 9948067 A famous user originating from Awesomesauce Extreme. Creator of the silence bludgeon. Joined March 2, 2008 Gender: Male Nicknamed: 9 9!? (This is 9948067 by the way, just to let you know.) Gahdammit. Since when has my nickname been 9? Nerdy_n_White Well-respected user and one of the more senior users. Was offered modship, but he declined. Joined September 14, 2008 Gender: Male Vozw DF's resident crazy. Will sometimes roleplay with other users and his "Voices". Has never visited any other room other that Didactic Fractals more than 3 or 4 times since account creation, and hates trolls as much as Moogle. Despite his seemingly unstable nature, he generally acts mature, is friends with most of the other notable regulars, and is always happy to help with game issues. Joined August 29, 2008 Gender: Male Moogle21376 The popular thing of the room; a user who hates trolls, and I mean it HATES trolls (it's almost kind of weird-and awesome, Moogle didn't put this here :o). Joined September 5, 2008 Gender: Rick Astley? Nicknamed: Moog hokage4354 A recent regular to Didactic Fractals who is a great help when it comes to badges; He enjoys helping out other members with difficult badges. He has his own blog called KCG which has many guides and reviews on the latest Kongregate games, and he is a sometimes known as an "Art Veteran" on the forums. He is an inspiring player and strives to gain all of the badges before he's been a member of the site for a year. Joined June 25, 2008 Gender: Male Nicknamed: Hokage LawlExuberance The most flamboyant and friendly user of Didactic Fractals, and really likes... crayons? [ ]__(Michelle)__]> (it writes the color of awesome) Constantly edits this page in order to keep it grammatically correct, up-to-date, and the such. :D Joined October 4, 2008 Gender: Female Nicknamed: Lawly, Loli, or Lawl. KDWarlock A sort of vaguely regular user that spends most of his time in Didactic Fractals unless his friends are in another room because he likes to stalk people. Isn't he just lovely? Gender: Male Nicknamed: KD Starfly One of the more senior users, who is commonly perceived to be a girl, despite being male. See, I don't get that. Maybe it's because of the butterfly? Gender: MALE ctg9000 Another one of the senior users, who is well-known for being one of the most devious roleplayers, and used to be on bad terms with Moogle. Gender: Male Nicknamed: Cuh-tuh-guh (Buuuuuut, isn't a nickname supposed to be shorter than their name? O__o) (God damn it Moogle -_-) (Buut, it was Lawl who said that... >___>) gamergod Just another average user of Didactic Fractals, claims to be... good at... games? (O_o) Gender: Male Nicknamed: Gamer MindlessGirl One of the very first users of the room, and definitely one of the most popular. MindlessGirl left Kongregate (as it seems) and some users were sad about that (has been spotted recently!). Speculated reasons for her disappearance were constant harassment or rl difficulties. Gender: Female Nicknamed: Mindless Jonathan_Boyd008 Used to be NarutoBoyd, but changed accounts. A really light, but good roleplayer. Also, he hates, and I mean HATES Moogle. (apparently, something about Moogle annoys him a lot). Though he claims to have a reason. :D Gender: Male Nicknamed: Jon armydudejg789 One of the very first Fractalians, though he has been pretty absent lately. Gender: Male devin8765 Can give advice on a few games. He's quiet, but when he talks gives information or his opinion. Gender: Male pokemonman44 A notable regular in a long forgotten time from the year 2008-2009. Addicted to Counter-Strike Source, STEAM, Team Fortress 2, and almost any other game he can get his hands on. He is a Furry but does not want to associate with the furries that have invaded the room (since the end of 2009). He is in the process of updating this wiki as there have been no updates in a VERY long time. He will be creating sections of the times of old and the times of new. And will be trying to make a revival of the times of old. Which is probably not very likely. Gender: Derp newdude15 The new dude. Gender: Male kirby_dude A dangerous kirby on the loose. Loves battle and fighting and challenge and battle (also ctg9000's alt account). I R TEH KIRBEHS!!!!!! Gender: Male zombinekiller A more adult user who does a mean Jabba the Hut impression and hates religion. Gender: Male LOSTMOON A suck up to Marh and a person who hates elGrifo. To the contrary, he's quite nice, though. Gender: Male hellfang50 An average user, though he claimed to be nominated for moderator (and he wasn't). (or was he... ?) Gender: Male Final_Crisis A normal guy who always finishes the job. Gender: Male LOLCrayons The guy that's Asian, likes crayons, and is real funny. Rumors are that he has "Horny-itus". Gender: Male MonochromeMolly Another more respected user among users in the room. Gender: Female Leggo_my_Eggo Is currently being sued by Pillsbury. Gender: Male sellyme A relative newcomer to Didactic Fractals joining only in early December, he somehow gained the trust of, and became friends with almost every Didactic Fractalian pretty much instantly. He was the winner of the recent 'Didactic Fractal Badge Contest' and is one of the biggest contributors on the Didactic Fractals blog. Is a nerd at heart. Gender: Male Nicknamed: Sel, Sell, Nerd (only told by slasherx). questionspark A user who is nearly always on and is lightning quick to answer any questions about a game someone might have (possible modspeed?). Gender: Duuuuuuuude. Nicknames: ?, ?spark, Sparky. slasherx The Killer of Marh, Starfly, and iWatchAnime. Is a meanie. >:( Gender: Male Nicknames: Slasher GielinorJay Friendly retard of the Fractals and one of the only literate people there. Close friend of LawlExuberance and Monochrome Molly. Gender: Male. Or am I? Nicknamed: Giel, Jay, GJ. sockgzin Averages user who sometimes likes to spam. Cousin of famous (lolwut) member slasherx. Gender: Male Nicknamed: Sock Mucksavage A real ladies man. Is married and has an 18-month child. Likes to flirt with ladies such as MonochromeMolly and brittanyb. His mother slapped the doctor when he was born and his mom slapped his head thinking it was his arse. Gender: Male Nicknamed: Muck, Savage (Is that all we can think of???) (Apparently so) soulman95 A man full of soul... Okay? Gender: Male (if you can't tell by the name) = The Didactic Fractalian Band = Marh - Lead singer Moogle21376 - Secondary Singer, headbanger (I s'pose) aenh - Ball of copper wire 9948067 - Screamer MonochromeMolly - Band manager, design iWatchAnime - Bass guitar, pen, and writer Starfly - Lead guitarist mucksavage - Accordion, banjo slasherx - Pep guy GielinorJay - Funk bass and blues harmonica = Policies = Rawr, obey le policy! >:O The Golden Age of Didactic Fractals While specific dates are not known, this started somewhere between 2008-2009 and continued on untill the Fall(see below). Marh, iWatchAnime, Scorpz, ShadowOps, and others had left the room, appearing once or twice if at all. So, a group of users became the original roleplayers in the Great Roleplay, including Kittyfox, RoflzMaWafflz, Vozw, ctg9000, glaedir, Purpleraven, and Masterifle, which started the Golden Age. Shortly after its beginning, other notable roleplayers joined, including Surge, Siraidan, Siromaster, LessThanThree, masuki, and others. The Golden Age continued in its glory, with many of the users bonding with each other during its course, untill the end of the summer of 2009. The Fall of Didactic Fractals While many of the original roleplayers left the RP or came on it rarely for a variety of reasons, there was actually no "fall". The information posted here earlier was derived from inaccurate sources and isolated incidents. The Great Roleplay is still alive and is being supported by the remaining original roleplayers and new ones alike. Trolls and Spammers If you feel you need to troll, don't. If you feel you need to spam, don't. If you feel you need to be annoying and disruptive, don't. Marh usually follows the 'three silence' rule, and aenh is generally a bit more laid back, very quiet, and/or AFK. If no mods are around, modfriend will be called. Modfriend Use it. = Didactic Fractals = Being the official religions of Kongregate, Didactic Fractalism's home room is Didactic Fractals (believe it or not). About Didactic Fractalism is a religion created by aenh and Marh. Didactic Fractalism. Followers hail YALORT (Corresponding to the element of Earth and the tempremant Phlegmatic), Lumia (commonly called Bast) (Corresponding to the element of Air and the tempremant Sanguine), Cthulhu (Corresponding to the element of Water and the tempremant Melancholic), and lastly Fullmage (Corresponding to the element of fire and the tempremant Choleric). System of Level New followers are neophytes. Old(er) members are ostiaries. Somewhat-established and possibly OLDER members can be ranked up to acolytes. High-established senior members are priests. VERY senior member or very, very well-established mature members are High Priests. There only four high priests, one for each god. To level up you must refer users, hail gallantly, and just... be senior members. Additional Information Go to Marh or aenh's page for additional info about Didactic Fracticalism. = Alliances = Didactic Fractals is known to form alliances with other rooms. Here is the list of 'allianced rooms': Scribbles, Feed the Ducks, The Lair, Paradise, and Lunatic Pandora. Rooms We Are On Bad Terms With The Red Bucket, we were waging war against them. Due to the fact that there hasn't been any official activity on this war in months, or possibly a year, this war has been considered over by most. = Rumors/Gossip = Throughout Didactic Fractals' history there have been many rumors/ongoing jokes. Some about aenh and marh being the same person, or hellfang50 being nominated (both were derailed). Explanations for MindlessGirl's leave is yet to be explained, though it is speculated she had life matters to settle, or the trolls that were around at that time chased her off. Moogle21376's gender is also occasionally questioned. According to slasherx, Marh is Jim Greer in disguise.. So, apparently, Marh is hraM, aenh, and Jim Greer; what a guy. Though aenh isn't hraM. Another rumor is that we're waging war against Prinny Land (some claim to say it actually happened). :o Chatroom drink: Didactic Fractal Special Sprinkle bottom of SHOT GLASS with chili powder, and splash in 90% alcohol rum (if not available, use Bacardi black rum). Pour in Ale, and then pour in stout, do NOT let the drinks mix! The end result should look like a Black and Tan, with a little surprise at the end. Enjoy! ;) All credit to ScaryRaver. Non-alcoholic chatroom drink: YALORT Worship Brew Get a MUG from your local kitchen cupboard. Pour in about 1 part ROOT BEER (use birch beer if desired). Fill the rest of the MUG with WATER and add one scoop Folgers COFFEE MIX. Microwave for 30 seconds. Drink, and don't wait for it to cool. :D = The War Against The Buckets = A war against the room The Red Bucket is currently being waged. People are being recruited at this time, as the news is still being spread. Warnings of this have whispered through the currents of the regulars (zomg poetry). The Battle of Tea The first unofficial 'attack' was on December 30th, 2008 by the users LawlExuberance, GielinorJay, and LOLcrayons. It was a failed attempt because we were much too friendly and ended up having a pleasant conversation. Apparently GielinorJay even stayed there with another user, Techline, for a while, showing how bad all of us Fractalians suck at war. The New Years Battle The second battle took place January 1st. Marh, LawlExuberance, and GielinorJay went into battle with The Red Bucket. The battle lasted a long time and there were many casualties on both sides. Reinforcements came when elGrifo, aenh, Moogle, and ctg9000 came to aid. The battle then reversed, as the regulars came to attack Didactic Fractals, and very brutally. This eventually led to their retreat and our win. The Battle of Confusion On January 2nd Marh, LawlExuberance, kirby_dude, FireflyWarrior and aenh charged into the Red Bucket for battle. After some fighting, a truce was discussed between the rooms but no terms were followed. Didactic Fractals retreated and no room officially 'won'. The Nihilistic Showdown Nobody is sure when this battle started. Nobody was involved in a climactic duel of destiny. It is argued that because there are no people to stop fighting, and no place to retreat from, the battle is still going. Others argue that in doesn't exist and never started, but that's just silly. Nothing is known of the events of this battle, if there were any. = The War Against Prinny Land = We waged war on Prinny Land because their chat is supposedly 'atrocious'. Some claim to say they talk loads but make no sense (Eg: Lawl Yea Lawl sup Lolzorz!!). sellyme, iWatchAnime, aenh, soulreaper791, soulman95, and slasherx launched the first attack and came back with victory. Then, PL launched a troll at us, which we promptly muted. sellyme, iWatchAnime, slasherx, soulreaper791, and aenh attacked again, and once again came back with victory. iWatchAnime and MonochromeMolly have since then made a few sneaky sabotages. This is according to sellyme, edited by LawlExuberance. = Didactic Fractalian Anthem = A room-wide vote took place concerning the room's anthem. Current votes: * Born to Raise Hell -- Motorhead (1 vote) * Strutter -- Kiss (1) * Technologic -- by Daft Punk (1) * Still Alive -- GLaDOS and Jonathan Coulton (8) * Ten Thousand Fists -- Disturbed (1) * Around the World -- Daft Punk (1) * Cigaro -- System of a Down (2) Vote is closed! Still Alive by GLaDOS and Jonathan Coulton is the Didactic Fractalian anthem! = Didactic Fractal In-Chat Quote List! = "I'm adding a chat quote list to the wikia page." - Marh "who disagrees in the theory that playedonline made OVER 9000 alts then downrated mastermind?" - sockgzn (everyone talking about Yu-gi-oh GX) ? (I can't remember name): 'Chazz it up' just ruined that show for me Kiritsukeru: don't up anything with a name. NAMES ARE NOT USED FOR VERTICAL ASCENSION. (everyone talking about (ugh) chick flicks) Kiritsukeru: at which point every guy in the immediate vicinity of the movie sighs, rolls his eyes and goes "ugh, EMOTIONS" MonochromeMolly: How about I just design the outfits? MonochromeMolly: Except all in black, white and grey Moogle21376: Since when did I wear clothes :P Marh: Silent chat is dead as night. 9948067: I blame the lack of pause button on Death Dice. Marh: Lol 9948067: That's exactly why I'm not chatting. D: LOSTMOON: me dead i ate 33 dogs Marh: O_o 9948067: O.o LOSTMOON: doggies taste good 9948067: o.O Marh: Aha! Marh: 994 showed personality/emotion! 9948067: Damn. iWatchAnime: Chat is dead, even though there are 214 people in the room. D: 9948067: Not anymore, Marh is bragging about me showing personality/emotion. iWatchAnime: YOU DID?!?! iWatchAnime: And I missed it? D: 9948067: It's debatable. Marh: Yep... it was awesome. Marh: He was all like: Marh: 'D:' Marh: And then 'O.o' Marh: And then 'o.O' Marh: And then he said 'damn'. iWatchAnime: Lol :o 9948067: Run as if your life depended on it, because it does. 9948067: Then I started doing the Jump on it dance. 9948067: And then thriller, all with no pants. 9948067: Those were some messed up crackers man. "I like zebras with tomato sauce" (said about 20 times) GielinorJay: Turn caps off, Kikyo. MonochromeMolly: Try explaining it again. kikyo22222: I DONT SEE WHAT DA PROBLEM IS GielinorJay: In English, not Retardnese. SlasherX: okay kikyo "DONT" press alt and f4 at the same time it = deletes the window HELPING SLASHER kikyo22222: U SONE OF A BICH ILL KILL U ShadowOps505: ...? GielinorJay: Oh my God, you can't spell 'son' or 'bitch' right? ShadowMarioBros1: kamehamehaaaaaaaa cjk98: Breakng rules will ge me put in the prison with that cell with the guy who likes to rape people and likes toeat balogna sandwiches. Growing, guys. GROWING. = Other Developments = Although it's other stuff, it's still related to the lovely-awesome-perfect-amazing-hawt-particularly-wonderful-DF. DF Blog So far the Didactic Fractals blog has failed terribly, and will probably stay that way until one of the regulars gets really motivated (and most of the regulars are monstrously lazy). Apparently, the blog's been semi-resurrected. The contributors are Marh, slasherx, sellyme, and soulman95. I think. :D It's dead again.. Ohnoes! D: Other Other Developments *The official Didactic Fractalian map is still in process, and will hopefully be finished by February. It's March now, still not done. Just proving once again how lazy we are. Okay, it's April. This is just showing how we're all lazy bums in the Fractals. We're seriously lazy. It's May now, and it's still being worked on (It is, right? D:). June... Ah, here we are! July! ... I don't think it's being worked on. August... Aaaand, it's September! It's November now, somebody's face is going to be ripped off if it doesn't get done soon. Faces have been ripped off. It's December. D; Holy carp, it's been a year. Happy 2010 and whatnot, "new decade wooo \o/" and all that. Shall hopefully be finished by this February. ... Make it my (Lawly's) birthday gift? Right, so, I think it would be safe to say it's definitely not being worked on as it's been a year. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners